Dare, Prank, and Laugh: In That Order
by rynni is happy
Summary: It's after Final Jam, but Smitchie are still just friends. Would an afternoon full of dares and pranks change that? My first story ever, please read


**Hey people, this is my first story ever! I got the idea when I...I can't remember where I got this idea from. But I like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**

* * *

"Ugh. I am SO BORED," Caitlyn said as she hung upside down off the edge of her bed. "We should like call the guys or have them come over here or something."

"You know, that's a good idea, Caitlyn," I said thoughtfully. Camp was going to be over in a few days and Final Jam was yesterday, and classes are done, so there was nothing to do.

And yes, I know you're thinking that Shane and I got together after Final Jam at our canoe ride that everyone seems to know about, but I just explained why I lied and we're friends now. Just friends. Even if I want it to be more.

I got out my phone and texted Shane.

_'Hey Shane do you and the guys want to come over to our cabin because Caitlyn and I are sooo boreddd. You can bring Ella too because I know she and Jason are making out right now. Mitch'_

He quickly texted back.

_'Sure Mitch we'd love to. We're sooo boreddd too, well, except for Jason. Because you were right about Ella. I'm having Nate get their attention because I ain't goin' over there. Shane'_

I laughed.

_'Okay Shane. See you in a few.'_

"Okay Caitlyn, the guys and Ella are on their way over here. So what should we do?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking...I'm thinking...OH! How about truth or dare?"

"Sounds fun. Start thinking up some good dares."

"I enjoy this assignment," she mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," she said way too innocently.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caitlyn and Nate were boyfriend and girlfriend-who knew that they liked each other?-Ella had her underwear on backwards-don't ask-and Jason was crying in the corner-ditto.

"Okay. This next one is for Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I chose.

"Okay, I dare you to tell Shane how you really feel," she said with a malicious grin.

I glared at her and pulled Shane out of the room. I knew that they were assuming that I was hopelessly in love with him, which I was, and I was going to confess my feelings, which I wasn't. See, I found a loophole.

"Okay Shane, I hate mushrooms," I said. He looked confused, so I added, "She just said to tell you how I really feel. She didn't say what I had to tell about. But that's not the point. We are going to play a prank on them."

He laughed and agreed.

"So here is the plan. We are going to pretend that we got together in this fun little conversation and then we are going to break up out there over something stupid."

"What will we break up over?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Ooh how about those stupid pet names couples have for each other? You call me babycakes or something like that and I'll call it stupid and then you will get all offended that I called you stupid. Just go along with what I say, ending with me screaming it's over get out of my cabin. Then you will leave and I will try to hold in the giggles."

"I like it," he said. Then he kind of laughed evilly, which made me laugh.

"Okay, let's go. Showtime," I said as we walked in holding hands.

* * *

"Oh I see we finally got Smitchie together," Caitlyn said with a grin. "Am I a genius or not?"

"Or not," Shane said under his breath. I stifled a laugh.

"Yup, we've been together now for-" I looked at my watch. "-a minute and 27, 28, 29 seconds," I said.

"And they have been the best minute and a half of my life, babycakes," Shane said, going along perfectly with the plan.

"Babycakes? What kind of stupid pet name is that?" I said laughing. To everyone else it looked like I was laughing at the name, but I was laughing at the whole pretending thing.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Shane said, almost exactly looking like he was trying to hold back his anger.

"No, I called your pet name stupid."

"Well, now I'm seeing that I was stupid. To date you. You are so ordinary."

"Wait a sec, you said that you liked me because I was ordinary. I am getting messed up signals here."

"Yeah. Messed up like your brain!" Shane started laughing fake-mockingly.

I slapped him.

Caitlyn gasped.

"GET OUT OF MY CABIN! WE ARE OVER! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. This was fun.

"FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL, THEN SO BE IT! I HATE YOU TOO!" Shane yelled back before he walked out the door.

The room was dead silent. I lasted about ten seconds before I broke down, laughing hysterically.

"SHANE, YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" I yelled out the door in between laughs.

He walked in and we high fived.

"Good job, that was awesome! Who knew we could act?" I said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I always knew I could act," Shane said, striking a pose. I just laughed.

"Oh, and sorry I slapped you. I was caught up in the moment."

"Okay, are we missing something here?" Caitlyn said.

"We just totally punk'd you guys!" I said. Shane and I laughed and high fived again.

"Ohmygod, you guys really had us thinking that you hated each other and had a two minute relationship," Nate said and laughed.

"Yeah, well, we don't and we didn't," I said and shrugged. "And I can't believe you just said ohmygod."

Then it was curfew, so the guys and Ella had to leave. On the way out the door, Shane turned around.

"Hey Mitch, do you want to go out to a movie or something?" he asked.

I was in shock for a few seconds.

"Of course," I replied.

Shane hugged me and left. I smiled.

* * *

**So was it good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
